


Bidding on a Good Time

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yagami prompt event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: After winning a date with you at a local charity auction, one Oikawa Tooru takes you on a date you won't easily forget.Alternatively, everyone around you is a pervert and you're just late to the party.Discord name: KatMissMatch
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	Bidding on a Good Time

_You stare at yourself in the mirror, or more accurately- you stare at the dress your friend picked for you. The material cl_ _i_ _ng_ _s_ _to your curves beautifully. It’s your favorite color and you ha_ _ve_ _to admit it brings_ _out your eyes. You spun a few times, watching how the fabric shift_ _s_ _and catch_ _es_ _the light. It really_ _i_ _s beautiful…_

“Are you dressed ye-” You turn to see your best friend, her jaw drops and she stares at you.

“I-is it bad?” You murmur, embarrassed by her reaction.

“No. Unless bad means beautiful, then get down with ya bad self and do a twirl for me.” You smile and shake your head, but twirl for her anyway. “You look fabulous _!”_ She practically screams and you can’t help but blush.

“I still can’t believe you signed me up for this.” You grumble as she begins fixing your hair.

“Hun, you haven't been on a date in _years_. You need this.”

“I could get a date anytime I want,” You protest. “It’s just that I’ve been busy with work.”

“Right, surrounded by all those burning hot athletes all day, who absolutely _adore_ you-”

“They don-”

“No no, I’ve _seen_ them – and you _are_ the best agent around. They adore having you as an agent. And-”

“Because I’m good at my job!”

“Would you let me finish already?” She tsks and pokes you with a hair-clip.

“Sorry…”

“Good. Now, _as I was saying…_ And you _know_ they can spank well.” Your face goes a shade of crimson as she cackles behind you.

“I regret that I ever admitted that to you.” You mutter in embarrassment. She smiles.

“You can’t really complain, I tell you _waaaay_ more about what Koshi and I do.”

“Well _you_ have absolutely no shame.” She grins in agreement.

“True, but you could stand to let loose a little and indulge… _maybe_ _with a hot stranger?”_ She waggles her brows at you and giggles. “By the way, your hair is done.” You choose to ignore her comment in favor of seeing what she’s done with your hair this time. She’s outdone herself again, it was perfect.

“I don’t know how you can be such an angel with your work when you’re so... lewd.” She grins, responding in a mock innocent voice.

“Because my very own personal angel gives me divine punishment whenever I get _too_ naughty.”

“You are incorrigible.” She only winks with a laugh in response.

* * *

You walk around the event feeling a little self conscious. An almost empty mixed drink in one hand as you look around for anyone you know.

“Well hello there, don’t you look awfully cute tonight?” You turn to find an attractive brunet towering over you. “No need to look so shocked cutie. I’m sure everyone here is thinking about how that dress looks on you.” He smirks.

“Oh is that so?” You quip back, taking in his own fitted suit and perfect hair. “I’d argue that the women would be too busy ogling _you_ to even notice me.”

“Well, that’s probably true…” He agrees with a smile. He grins and takes your hand. “I suppose that means that right now,” His voice drops a little lower as he steps closer. “All eyes must be on the pair of us…” He bows to kiss your hand and you can feel your face heat up.

Before you have time to respond you hear your friend calling.

“Yo! It’s time for the auction! We need you backstage _ASAP.”_ He raises a brow at her speedy approach.

“I uh, have to go…” You start, only for her to throw an arm around your shoulders.

“Well handsome, if you want more of her time I guess you’ll have to win it, in the auction of course… She’s up fifth.” With a quick wink she starts dragging you away from the handsome stranger and towards the stage. You spare a look back to see him smirking at you with a little wave.

* * *

You’re pacing. You can hear your friend playing MC as she introduces the women before you. Hyping up the audience and calling out bids. You know all you have to do is smile and wave. She’ll take care of the rest… but that doesn’t do much to tame your nerves.

“ _Next up we have my personal favorite in our line up, no offense intended to the rest of our lovely ladies of course.”_

You recognize your cue and began making your way on stage. You can feel your heart racing as she continues on.

“ _Here she is folks, adorable isn’t she? I mean just_ _**look**_ _at her.”_ You can’t help but blush. “ _This lovely lady may seem shy, but don’t be fooled_ – _once she starts she’s hard to shut up. I recommend flustering her personally, it always works for me.”_ You turn to her in horror, only to see her to wink at the audience before continuing on.

“ _Let’s start the bidding at 5000yen shall_ _we?”_

“5000!”

“7500!”

“10,000!”

“15,000!”

“17, 500!”

“50,000.” A voice rang out loud and clear; silencing every other bidder.

“ _Oh my, you’re quite popular… 50,000yen. Does anyone want to-”_

“I doubt it.” He cuts in confidently. You stare at the stranger from earlier as he smirks up at you. Sure enough, no one tries to top his bid.

* * *

You make your way off stage in a mixture of awe and shock. _50,000yen? Just_ _for a date with you? Is he out of his mind?_ You're torn from your thoughts by a new, yet already familiar voice.

“What’s on your mind there little cutie?”

“I’m just… surprised? I guess.”

“Oh? About what exactly? That I’d bid on you? I figured the most beautiful girl deserves the most handsome date.” You try to give him a dead stare, but find yourself smiling and rolling your eyes at his confidence. He smirks triumphantly.

“I don’t even know your name… and you just paid 50,000yen for a dinner date.”

“Oh is it only dinner?” He asks innocently. For a moment you worried he thought that it was _that_ kind of ‘date’. He laughs. “Your thoughts are practically written on your face, little cutie.” His voice drops on the last few words, sending shivers down your spine. “I was only asking if you wanted to see a movie or something after dinner?” You study his face for moment, still unsure if he was after more than _just_ a movie.

“I suppose I’ll decide over dinner… but only if you actually tell me your name.” He smirks down at you.

“Oikawa Tooru.” You introduce yourself while trying to remember where you‘ve heard that name before. Taking in his model good looks and clear lack of concern over money you assume he must be a high end model. You had several friends that prefer to work with models rather then athletes. So it wouldn’t be surprising to have heard about someone like _him_.

“That’s a pretty name, it suits you little cutie.”

“But not enough to use it?”

“I just feel like ‘little cutie’ fits you, don’t you agree?” You give him a _look,_ not that it deterred him at all. “So, would you like _my_ number or will you be giving me yours?” He purrs. _Well… he’s gonna end up with my number one way or another._ You look around for something to write on, or even with and come up empty handed. You sigh a little as he offers you his phone.

“You can always put it right in there for me little cutie~.” With a roll of your eyes you punch in your number and hand him back the phone. Within seconds you hear your own phone buzz. “Just checking.”

“Do you really think I’d give you a fake number after you donated so much? I wouldn’t risk the library not getting those funds.”

“Do you work there?” He asks. You shake your head with a laugh.

“No, I’d get bored working at a library… But Koshi is always taking his class there. And since he’s married to my best friend… Well, she signed me up and I couldn’t really say no. Considering how much it means to both of them.”

“Mr. Refreshing is running the event then? Huh.” _Mr. Refreshing?_ You’d never heard anyone call Koshi that before, but the more you think about it the more it seems to fit him. You can’t help but giggle at the thought. You notice Oikawa giving you an odd look and wave it off.

“Sorry, I’ve just never heard anyone call Koshi that before… Do you two know each other?”

“We were acquaintances from way back when…” He trails off. Seeing the aforementioned man and his wife approaching. “Well little cutie, as much as I’d love to chat more with you I’m afraid I have other obligations today. So I’ll be taking my leave.” He kisses your hand once more before adding in a low voice, “I’ll be waiting for your call, little cutie.” And swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

You stare after him for a few seconds before an arm is thrown around your shoulders.

“So do you _know_ that hottie?” Your best friend asks.

“What? No.”

“Oh? So a _total stranger_ just spent 50,000yen to have dinner with you?”

“I-I guess?” You stutter, still confused yourself why anyone would do such a thing.

“Don’t tease her too much Sugar,”

“Oh? Or what Koshi?” Her voice took on a sultry tone that has you rolling your eyes.

“ _Oh I think_ _you kno_ -”

“Okaaaaaay. That’s enough of that… you guys need to get a _room_ before you finish that conversation.” You cut in causing them both to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry…” Koshi manages before his wife shamelessly changes the topic.

“So about your date; you guys _did_ set a date, right?”

“Not yet…” You admit. She pouts.

“Well you better text me as soon as you know! I’m obviously coming over to make sure your hair is amazing, and to make sure you don’t go out in business wear or something equally…. _You.”_ You roll your eyes and chuckle.

“I don’t see anything wrong my usual choice of clothing…”

“And _that_ right there, is why you need me.”

* * *

The day of the date rolled around before you knew it. You both had this Saturday off and despite insisting all week that you were most definitely _not_ excited about it… You may or may not have been thinking about it all day.

“What about _this_ one?” You ask exasperatedly. She shakes her head at you.

“You. Are. Hopeless… What part of ‘ _you are_ _ **not**_ _going in_ _business wear_ _’_ do you not get? You have to have _something_ in here…” She continues muttering to herself as she shuffles through your closet. “This could work… Here put this on.” She tosses a simple black pleated skirt at you.

“I don’t see how this is any different then what I’m wearing now...” You grumble.

“Pencil skirts are too formal. You look like you’re about to walk into an office building and start ordering people around.”

“I-” She cuts you off immediately.

“Which, _yes –_ is hot in its own way… _but,_ he doesn’t know what a bad ass bossy bitch you are when you’re in ‘work mode’. So you’ll just seem stiff and formal. Now put this on.” You’re immediately hit in the face with some kind of lace top. Upon closer inspection its a button up with lace and sheer fabric. _When did I even buy this?_ You wonder as you change into it, half expecting it not to fit. “That looks better on you than I expected…”

“...Thanks?” You answer with a chuckle.

“You look good in everything Hun, but your _entire_ closet is super formal. Maybe getting a rich and handsome boyfriend will fix that...” She muses as you roll your eyes again.

“It’s not that I can’t afford new stuff… I simply have no _need_ for _date_ clothes.”

“ _I could get a date anytime I want…”_ She quotes at you. “Too bad you’d have nothing to wear for those imaginary dates!” She teases. You crinkle your nose at her and steal a look in the mirror. She was right… you look _g_ _reat_.

“You should consider working in fashion.”

“Nah, I prefer working with hair. Speaking of...” She gestures for you to sit. “The _only_ reason I seem so good at fashion is because you desperately need my help.”

“I do not-”

“If I didn’t stop you, you’d wear pencil skirts and boring old button ups _everywhere._ ” You didn't argue, mostly because she was right.

Nearly half an hour later you were ready and pacing at your door. Waiting for the inevitable knock.

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor. Are you nervous?” She jokes. You shoot her a look.

“I don’t get _nervous!_ ”

“So are you finally admitting that you’re excited then?” You give her pointed look.

“ _No.”_

“You know…That sounds like a _yes._ ”

“Oh shut up…” You mutter. A knock at the door prevents further retort as you jump to answer the door.

“ _Definitely_ not excited!” She whisper yells at you.

“My my little cutie, you look wonderful yet again. Are you always this cute? Or do you only dress up like this for me?” He winks at you and you roll your eyes. He was once again in a fitted suit, but a turquoise shirt adds a splash of color this time around.

“Are we going somewhere fancy? Do I need to go change?” He smirks.

“I think you look _perfect_.” You curse your cheeks as you feel them heat up. “And if anyone tries to tell you otherwise… Well, I don’t think they’d try it. Considering you’re with me and all.”

“Well aren’t _you_ awfully arrogant…” You quip. “Are you always like this? Or do you only act this way for me?” You ask with a teasing lilt.

“I’m merely stating the facts little cutie.” He leans in close to whisper in your ear. “ _No one will be bothering us.”_ You felt a shiver go down your spine at his words. He smirks before offering his arm, “Shall we?” He leads the way, looking pleased by the faint blush dusting your cheeks.

* * *

“So… we’re walking?” You ask suspiciously, eyeing his suit. There was _nothing_ that required such fancy clothes in walking distance of your place. He smiled down at you.

“I can see those gears turning… Don’t you trust me?” You look him over with scrutiny.

“I feel like I shouldn’t, but…” You trail off.

“Oh?” You smile and shake your head.

“I might regret this later, but... I do.” His smile is honest and dazzling.

“Then trust me and lets enjoy our evening together.”

“So you grew up here in Miyagi?”

“I did indeed.” He answers with an easy smile.

“Did you go to Karasuno?” His face twists at that.

“No.”

“Oh. I’m sorry… I thought since you knew Koshi…” You begin to apologize when you feel him stiffen next to you. “Oikawa?”

His gaze is locked on someone down the street. You turn and recognize Ushijima Wakatoshi approaching you. He wasn’t one of _your_ clients, but he was very well known in your line of work and you were acquainted via such.

“Oikawa.”

“Ushijima.” You could hear the strained tension between them already.

“I heard you came back. Have you found a team yet?”

“Is that so? Well here I am.” Ushijima looked… disappointed?

“You know… You wouldn’t be struggling if you’d-”

“- _Come to Shiratorizawa.”_ Oikawa finishes in a mocking tone. “I see some things never change with the famous Ushiwaka.” Ushijima turns his attention to you, apparently just now noticing you.

“Oh, it’s you.” You smile, remembering how bad he is with names. Something the other agents often found annoying.

“Hello Ushijima. It’s odd seeing you outside of work, you’re always so busy with practice.”

“Coach is on his honeymoon this weekend… The whole team was ordered to take the weekend off...” You laugh at the look on his face. It’s a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. It’s quite obvious that he would rather be at practice.

“I imagine _you_ were the only one ‘ordered’.” He frowns. Then looks between you and Oikawa.

“What are you doing with Oikawa?” He questions. You’re caught off guard by his apparent concern.

“Well, uh -”

“We’re on a date, and _you_ , were most certainly not invited.” Oikawa’s voice was cold and harsh. You smile and nod at the questioning look on Ushijima’s face.

“But I thought you had a strict policy about not dati-” You couldn’t hear the rest as Oikawa drags you away from Ushijima.

“Ow! You’re hurting me!” You chide, yanking your arm away. Oikawa freezes, looking upset and apologetic.

“I-I-…” He sighs and slumps a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think we’d run into _him.”_ He pouts for a moment before forcing a smile. A very believable one if you hadn’t seen his face moments before. “Why don’t we go back to our date and pretend we never even saw him?” You consider for a moment.

“I agree we should continue the date… After all, I still wanna know where we’re going for dinner.” You smile softly.

“But of course, I’m still hoping you’ll agree to spend some more time with me tonight… or even a second date?” You smile and shake your head.

“We’ll see. I do believe I said I’d decide over dinner.” You share a smile as you take his arm.

* * *

“And _that_ is how I met my best friend.” You finish with a laugh.

“ _Really?_ I never thought Mr. Refreshing would end up with someone so…”

“Forward? Kinky? Lewd?” You offer, smiling fondly. “She’s amazing and I think they’re perfect for each other.”

“… Wait wait… are you telling me that Mr Refreshing is actually _super_ kinky?” He asks in astonishment.

“Oh you have _no idea.”_

“That might be the most _amazing_ thing I’ve ever heard.” He laughs before blinking a few times and smiling. “And look, now we’re here.” You follow his gaze to a ramen shop. You can’t quite help but laugh.

“Did you really wear a _suit_ to get _ramen?_ ”

“I’ll have you know this is the _best_ ramen in all Miyagi.”

“Is that so?”

“It is, I used to come here all the time with Iwa-chan.” He looks fondly at the restaurant again. _An ex?_ You wonder briefly. You follow him inside with an amused smile, only to have your jaw drop as he leads you to a private room.

It’s been redecorated as if it _were_ a high end restaurant. The table has a pristine white table cloth, complete with a vase of flowers. The finishing touch is the way the room feels as if it were bathed in candlelight.

“Still feeling overdressed little cutie?”

“Standing next to you, makes that impossible.” You take in the room once more. “Did you arrange all this?”

“And if I did?”

“Then you’re certifiably insane… and either incredibly cheesy or very romantic.”

“Which do you think it is?”

“I think… you’re ridiculous.”

“That wasn’t even on the list!” He pouts. You giggle at his reaction and take a seat.

Before long a personal server comes to take your order. You speak up as she leaves.

“So, what was the plan with all…” You gesture around the room. “This anyway?”

“I wanted us to have a memorable dinner.”

“Well… you’ve certainly achieved _that_.” He smiles for a few moments before changing the topic.

“So little cutie…” There was a small shift in his voice. One you probably wouldn’t have noticed if your job didn’t involve picking up on people’s moods through the smallest of things.

“Yes?”

“How do you know Ushijima?” There was a hint of… _Anger? Hurt?_ You couldn’t quite place it, but you could feel the bite in his words. Even if he was trying hard to mask it.

“Work actually.” He looks surprised.

The waitress returns with your meals and Oikawa thanks her with a smile before turning back to you.

“So work huh? May I ask, what it is that you do?” The bite in his voice gone.

“I’m an agent for athletes, volleyball players mostly. Not entirely sure how _that_ happened... but I like to think it’s because Miyagi has a lot of talented volleyball players. I still love watching the high-school and University teams to guessing which of them intend to go pro.”

“So is he…”

“One of my clients?” You laugh. “No. I do know his manager though. She says he’s… quite difficult in his own way. Though, I’m convinced that _no one_ could be as difficult as Bokuto Koutarou.” You groan a little just _thinking_ about the man. “I mean, he’s talented and all – but he’s just... Hard to work with. He’s like a great big kid that doesn’t take anything except volleyball seriously.” Realizing that you’ve been rambling you blush and almost whisper. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to ramble on like that…”

“So is it the players or the game?”

“Huh?”

“The reason you love your job so much. I suppose it _could_ be about money, but I’ve found people who love their jobs tend to have better reasons then that.” He smirks.

“The game, I guess?… There’s something about it. It’s a really intense sport that relies on so many factors.” _The players themselves are pretty easy on the eyes too._ He hums.

“I’m surprised you’re still single... A little cutie like you working with a bunch of guys like that. Have they never asked, or are none of them to your fancy?” You blush, choosing to focus on not getting ramen on your (most likely only) date shirt.

“I um, have a strict thing about not dating my clients, or any potential clients actually.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I don’t like mixing work and personal life. Things get messy and the fact that everyone I work with is well aware of my policy… Well let’s say I have _way_ less players that waste my time pretending their interested in me as an agent; just so they can make excuses to take me to dinner while trying to get in my pants.” You scrunch up your nose in disdain at the mere memory.

“Was that a consistent problem?” He asks, sounding genuinely curious. You nod ruefully. “I see…”

“It wasn’t like it was awful. I got a lot of free dinners since they were technically ‘business meetings’ … but it really cut into my time to do _actual_ work for my _actual_ clients.”

“Did you ever say yes?” Still slurping your noodles you look up at him in confusion.

“To what?”

“The whole, ‘ _getting into your pants_ ’ thing of course.” You nearly choke.

“What!? No! That’d be completely unprofessional!” He hums thoughtfully. You eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Would you accompany me to a game tonight? I was planning to go if you turned me down for a movie. It’s not a professional team, mind you. More like community leagues level.” Your eyes must’ve lit up, as the next thing out of his mouth was a soft laugh. “That look’s an awful lot like a ‘ _yes_ ’.” You blush. Thinking over how the night had gone so far. Minus the small run in with Ushijima, you’re actually enjoying his company… And a small part of you is starting to hope for a second date as well.

“Well I almost never say no to volleyball.”

“I know what to plan for date two then.” He smirks in that knowing way, sending jolts down your spine.

“Already planning a second date? How _presumptuous_ of you…”

“Presumptuous? No no, I like to call it, being confident.” He leans over, dropping his voice and whispering in your ear… “Am I wrong? Little cutie…” The shiver it sends down your spine is obvious. “Didn’t think so.” He sits across from you smiling smugly. Enjoying the way you blush under his gaze.

* * *

“Well, unless we want to be late to the game… How about I go get the car and I’ll pick you up at out front?”

“So you _did_ drive.” You muse out loud. He chuckles to himself.

“Be back in a minute. Try not to leave me waiting~.” He singsongs, disappearing from view.

Moments after Oikawa leaves the waitress returns to the room to clean up.

You give her a polite nod before adding.

“Thank you for everything. I’m sure all,” You gesture. “ _This._ Wasn’t the easiest thing to arrange.”

“No no, it was nothing. Thank _you_ and your date.” You blink a few times, confused. “Please tell Mr. Oikawa that he’s always welcome back.”

“Umm, okay… I’ll let him know.” They smile and pat your arm before disappearing into the back.

You walk out the front door feeling even more confused after being assured that your meal was on the house. A sleek black car comes to a stop in front of you, and sure enough... Out hops Oikawa.

“ _This_ is your car?” You’re not even sure why you’re surprised anymore.

“It is indeed… were you expecting something else?” He asks opening your door. You hum.

“I guess not, well. Maybe a limo.” You add as you climb in.

“A limo? That seems a little over the top…” He chuckles.

“Really? _That’s_ what you consider ‘ _over the top’?_ Not the private room and server… or the fitted suits you apparently wear everywhere…”

“I don’t wear them _everywhere_. I don’t wear them to practice.” He grins. “I thought you appreciated the suit? You were eyeing it last time we met.” You can’t help but blush.

“So what? I ogle one suit and now that’s all you’re going to wear around me?”

“So you _admit_ to the ogling…” You groan before he continues on. “And are you suggesting that you’d rather see me in a different state of dress?” His voice drops. “Perhaps simply, _less_ dressed?” You can feel your face heating up as you immediately started to picture him with less, or even _no_ clothes. “You’re face says _so_ _much_ little cutie~.” You groan as you hide your face and try to ignore him as he laughs, offering to make those thoughts a reality for you.

* * *

Before long he pulls into the local community center; checking his watch he smiles.

“We should even have some time for you to meet Iwa-chan before the matches start.” _Iwa-chan… as in the ex?_ You follow him with a confused look.

“ _Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan~!”_ Oikawa is already yelling at one of the players as they warm up. Someone turns at your very loud approach and you can almost _feel_ them groan as they call back.

“Oi! Shittykawa!” Oikawa pouts.

“You’re so mean Iwa-chan!” _Wait. Mr. muscles over there is ‘Iwa-chan’?_ Said man wearing a blue captains jersey, walks over and offers you his hand. You shake it and offer you name.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m not sure what you’re doing with this guy… but let me know if he’s beingpervy or something… equally Oikawa-like.”

“Iwa-chan is so mean! She’s my _date._ Besides! I’m _not_ pervy _.”_

“Well…” You start, smirking at his horrified expression. “You _were_ talking about undressing in the car… Not to mention-” You broke into a fit of giggles as Oikawa gestures about your betrayal.

“My own little cutie! How could you betray me like this? For Iwa-chan no less! How _could_ you!?” You laugh at his antics along with Iwaizumi.

“You must be a wing spiker.” You comment idly, not intending to say it out loud.

“I am actually." He looks you over a few times. "Do you play?” You shake your head.

“I just see a lot of players. I recognize the sheer amount of arm muscle that always gives away spikers.”

“Oh is that so?” You nod and start listing positions off on your fingers.

“Libero’s always have bruises, spikers are mostly upper body, middle blockers generally tape their fingers and setters… Well. I find their attitudes generally speak for themselves.” He nods along, apparently agreeing with your criteria.

“Well she’s got you there…” Iwaizumi laughed.

“She guessed you first…” He pouts. Iwaizumi only shrugs.

“Well, I need to finish warming up. It was nice to meet you.” You wave as he jogs back to the court.”

“Why don’t we go find some seats? Wouldn’t want my little cutie to miss the opening serve.”

“No complaints here.”

“Front row huh? Well well…”

“Of course! Best seats in the house. You can almost _see_ the sweat from here.”

“I thought it was ‘ _all about the game’._ ” You blush but don’t respond.

“So how do you know Iwaizumi?”

“We played together in high-school.” You freeze for a minute.

“You play Volleyball?”

“I did in high-school.” He adds easily.

_Oikawa…. Oikawa… Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa from Miyagi. Wait. Wasn’t he…_ Your eyes get wide as you remember back to your own days in high-school. Oikawa Tooru had been the name of Seijoh’s setter. He’d been 2 years ahead of you and from a different school; so you hadn’t paid him much attention back then. Mostly due to the large following he already had back then, his fan girls were _vicious_. But you had known his name. Respected his skills and were surprised when you found out he hadn’t gone pro in Japan. Back then he had simply disappeared as far as you knew.

“Little cutie?”

“Oh, sorry. I just had a random thought.” You couldn’t help but stare a little as you considered that this might just be _the_ Oikawa Tooru. A small part of you was thankful that no one had stabbed you yet if it was.

“Oh? About what?” You hesitate for a moment.

“Did you go to Aoba Johsai by chance?” He smirks.

“I did, I played-”

“Setter. Best in the prefecture at the time…” You’re tempted to face palm when a realization hits you. “ _That’s_ why you looked so offended when I asked if you went to Karasuno.”

“Indeed.”

“… May I ask why you didn’t go pro?”

“Who says I didn’t?” You scoff.

“If you played pro _anywhere_ in Japan, I would know _.”_

“Well I don’t play in Japan. C’mon the games about to start.”

“Alright _fine.”_

You resist the urge to google what team he plays for. Choosing instead to watch the players line up for the first serve. You can already feel your excitement building. As the first rally starts you press your thighs together. A familiar heat beginning to pool in your core. Iwaizumi is quite good. It’s easy to see why he’s the captain.

Iwaizumi scores again, brutally smashing through a 3-man block when you feel warm fingers trail up your inner thigh. Your gasp is drown out by calls of “ _Nice Kill!.”_ Long fingers ghost over your sex, while Oikawa murmurs into your ear.

“You’re _awfully_ wet down here…” You can almost _feel_ his lips curl into their trademark smirk against your ear. “All you have to do is say ‘ _Please’_ little cutie… so I know that you want this.” You draw a long shaky breath as his fingers ghost over your entrance, causing you to clench. “Say the word little cutie.”

“ _Please~”_ You moan softy as he firmly cups you.

“Keep your eyes on the game little cutie.” He whispers, fingers stroking your already wet entrance. “You’re going to keep score for me while I tend to this slutty little pussy.” You almost hate how you immediately clench over his words.

“Oh~, Do you like when I talk to you like that? _My cute little slut._ ” Your soft moan and the way your thighs press around his hand serve as answer enough.

His fingers tease your slit as he whispers in your ear. “Well then _my cute little slut…_ if it’s ever too much just tap three times. Okay?” You nod, squeaking out a ‘ _yes’_ as his thumb begins moving in slow circles around your clit. “Such a good girl…” He praises you softly and you bite back a whine as those words send heat flooding to your core. “Focus on the game.” He reprimands you, pressing down _hard_ with his thumb. You nod, trying to refocus on the match.

Iwaizumi jumps, spiking the ball past 2 blockers for another point. He’s a clear crowd favorite. If you had more brain power you might have wondered why he never went pro… but your focus is still very much between your legs. Where Oikawa is deliberately teasing you. Stroking against your soaked folds but refusing to push in or give you the friction you need. When you try to grind down on his fingers, he only pulls away for a moment before resuming his torturous ministrations.

“ _Oikawa~”_ You whine. He smirks as you wiggle against his fingers.

“Why don’t you stand up for me, little cutie~”

He presses you against the rail as his fingers trail up your thighs, coming to a rest under your skirt. “Do you want me to touch you… to spread you open and fill you up... _My little slut_?”

“Please…” You beg as his fingers slip into your panties. Your wish is granted by whoever scored next, as he plunges his fingers _deep_ into you _._ Your moans are drowned out by fans as the ball slams down. “ _Fuck…_ ” It comes out as a hiss, as long fingers slowly beginning to move inside you. Fingers that _knew_ what they were looking for, and exactly when they found it. You bite your lip to muffle the moans elicited every time he curls his fingers at _just_ the right spot. You can feel the coil in your core getting tighter, warmer.

“I-I’m gonna… soon” You stammer out.

“Not until I say so…” A whine escapes your lips. A sharp smack on your ass makes you yelp. “Not until I say so. Am I understood? _Little slut.”_

“ _Yes…”_ You all but moan. You can _feel_ his smirk as he languidly continues stroking your insides. You do your best to hold back… _but it’s been SO long_ _since you were last touched like this..._

“ _Oika-ahhh-mmpf.”_ You try to warn him, but it’s too late. You cum hard, clenching and quivering around his fingers; as he covers your mouth to muffle the loud moan.

“ _Little cutie_ …” His voice is low, heavy in your ear. “I thought I told you to _wait.”_ You shiver at the dark tone, loving the way the words seem to settle in your belly and leave you _wanting._

“I can’t exactly help it.” You retort, head still spinning from your orgasm.

“Oh? And why’s that?” You can feel your cheeks start to burn. _Were you really_ _about to admit_ _i_ _t?_ He gestures, urging you to say it.

“I just… well… its…”

“Spit it out cutie… I wouldn’t want to have to punish you even _more.”_ Your face is burning as you look down muttering.

“It-its been… years…. Since...Since... _you know_...”

As the silence drags, you risk a glance up only to find him staring back at you.

“...Is everything okay?” He blinks back at you, almost whispering.

“ _Years?”_ You nod, still embarrassed. “That might’ve been a thing to mention!” He huffs, staring in disbelief. You blink a few times, processing what he said. Almost squeaking when you reply.

“And just _when_ was that supposed to come up?!?”

“ _I don’t know! Maybe_ _sometime_ _ **before**_ _I was finger fucking you!”_ He hisses under his breath.

“Oh yeah, there was a perfect opening right between dinner and the drive over here while you talked about taking your clothes off...”

“You know what,” He points at you. “I don’t need your sass right now.”

“Well what were you expecting? It’s not like you _asked_ or anything! How was I supposed to know that… that _this_ was going to happen or that it would matter that I-, I haven’t…” You blush, noticing some of the crowd giving you weird looks. “Do we have to talk about this _right here?_ ” You hiss. He looks around for a moment before grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the gym.

“Oikawa, _slow down_.” Having gotten to the empty hallway he stops and turns back to you. “Geez, not all of us are freakishly tall…” You pant.

“Sorry.” You look up to find Oikawa looking concerned and deep in thought.

“So what’s the big deal anyway?” You ask after catching your breath.

“What’s the big deal? _What’s the big deal?_ ” You watch his antics in disbelief, still unsure what he was freaking out about. “When’s the last time you _actually_ had sex?” You can feel your cheeks burning.

“C-college. If it really matters…” He groans.

“There are _so_ many things I could’ve... _should’ve..._ done first.” He mumbles.

“It’s not like I’m a virgin or something!” You protest as your face burns. He looks at you with pure conviction in his eyes.

“I bet I can make you take that back… I’m going to blow your mind tonight little cutie.”

The predatory look in his eyes leaves your knees feeling weak. You feel your heart start to race as he stalks towards you. Caging you against the wall, he tilts your chin up to capture your mouth. The kiss starts soft but becomes heated as you kiss back for all your worth. Eager to explore and touch and _feel_.

When you try to run your hands under his shirt he chuckles darkly. Grabbing your wrists in each hand he pulls them above your head as he starts to work your neck.

“Are you _that_ eager to touch me? It’s too bad _someone_ still has to be punished for not obeying orders earlier…” You clench as a needy whine escapes your lips.

“Ah~, please let me touch you…” He hums as if in thought.

“No.”

“Oikawa…” He grabs your chin, forcing you into making eye contact.

“Not yet.” He deftly undoes a few of your buttons so he can work his way lower onto your chest. Sucking bruises onto your collarbone as you squirm against him.

The gym door opens, causing you both to stiffen. Thankfully whoever left either didn’t see you (somehow), or more likely just didn’t care. As they keep walking, leaving you alone in the hallway once again.

“It seems we need a more private place to continue this little cutie.. what do you say we head back to my-” Noticing the storage closet across the hall you push him backwards. As his back hits the door you kiss him fervently. As one hand pulling him down as the other fumbles with the door handle. Eventually getting it open, causing you both to fall backwards into the dark room. Kicking the door closed you recapture his lips.

“Private enough?” You ask impatiently. A groan escapes his lips as you press kisses to his throat.

“So impatient…” He chuckles. You growl in response. “Well, if my little cutie _really_ wants to be broken _right here, right now…_ Then I guess I have no choice but to give you _everything_ you’re asking for. Hope you’re ready little cutie. _I’m about to treat you like the little slut you are_.” You don’t even try to hide the moan that escapes your lips.

You lean down, pressing kisses and small bites down his throat. Loosening his tie you manage to undo a couple buttons before he wraps an arm around your waist. In one fluid motion he easily switches your positions. Pinning your hands above your head with one of his own as he smirks down at you.

“I didn’t say you could touch yet.” He ties your wrists together with the silk tie. “Now… where was I? Oh right, _breaking you.”_

* * *

Finding yourself pressed against the wall you instinctively roll your hips.

“Patience little cutie... We’ll get there. _Eventually.”_

“ _Oikawa…”_ You whine.

“You were the one that couldn’t wait until we got to my place… _now I’m going to make you beg for it.”_ You pout. “Don’t worry… I’m not planning on leaving you untouched. Oh look at this,” He pulls you to your toes as he hooks your bound hands on something above your head. “It’s the perfect height, and now I have _both_ hands free to tease you.”

He deftly undoes your blouse. The sensation of long rough fingers trail across your stomach. Snaking their way up and over your ribs before landing on your breasts. The thin fabric of your bra does little to inhibit him. Palming one he teasingly flicks a nipple. He pulls the other into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before gently nipping the sensitive bud causing you to gasp and arch into his touch.

“So sensitive…” He flicks his tongue across a nipple. Smiling at the moan it pulls from you. “And those pretty little noises… I hate to say it, but this isn’t a sound proof room little cutie. If you get _too_ loud then _everyone will know_.” Heat and embarrassment flood through you, you bite back your moans as he kisses a trail down your body.

When he disappears under your skirt you bite your lip in anticipation. You can feel the slow glide of your panties being removed and hot breath against your pussy. You hear him chuckling.

“So anxious my little slut… I think I’ll take my time down here.” You yelp as he lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders. It leaves him to support all your weight as your feet dangled uselessly.

“I’m not too heavy am I?” He scoffs. Pressing a kiss to your thigh.

“Is that really what you’re worried about right now? I guess I need to step things up a notch…” He lavishes attention on your inner thighs, nipping bruises into your skin before pressing gentle kisses over them. Every time he switches sides you can feel his hot breath against you. You squirm in a fruitless attempt to get his mouth where you want it. He chuckles devilishly.

“Did you need something little cutie? All that squirming must mean you _need something._ ”

“ _Oikawa… Please.”_

“Hmmm. I think you can do better then that little cutie. Besides,” he flicks his tongue up your slit, “Aren’t we a little close for last names right now?” A moan escapes before you can formulate a response.

“T-t-tooru… Please, please,” You blush but manage to force the words out. “ _Pleaseeatmypussy._ ” You gasp in a single breath. A chuckle answers you.

“Such a good little slut for me…” His tongue then begins dancing against your slit. You moan softly in your throat as he circles your clit.

“You taste so good cutie… I want _more._ ” His tongue pushes past your folds, causing your legs to tighten around him.

Within minutes you’re a moaning mess as he takes you apart with his tongue. You can feel the heat growing, that coil ready to snap again.

“T-tooru-” He hums up at you. “I c-c-can’t hold it any longer…”

“You wanna cum again?” You nod fervently. Biting back a whine at the loss of his mouth. “Well I guess I better stop then… Can’t have you cumming yet…”

“Whaaaa? That’s… _Tooru…”_ He smirks as you moan his name, pleading with your eyes.

“Ah, I do love that look on your face… Begging me to let you cum.” His fingers trail up your thighs as he hums. Squeezing the swell of your ass, he nods before standing to slap your ass. “How badly do you wanna cum?” He pulls your chin up as you whine, needy. “C’mon little slut, how badly?”

“ _Tooru_ … _Please_ let me cum. I’ll do _anything, please_.”

“ _Anything_ you say? Well then...” He reaches up, untying you and catching you before you fall, “You’re gonna to have to make me cum first.”

You stare as he finds a folding chair and hangs his jacket on the back of the chair. Before settling in, legs spread, he smirks back at you as your lick your lips.

“You wanted to touch, right little cutie? Well… _come and get it.”_ You swallow dryly, crawling your way over to where he’s sitting, _waiting,_ for you to pleasure him. He smiles down at you, lifting your gaze to meet his. “That look suits you; on your knees with a desperate look in your eyes.” He releases your chin. “Well now my cute little slut… better get to work if you want to finish tonight.” You lick your lips in anticipation. Eagerly working to get his cock out. He chuckles at your impatience, watching your face closely. Taking in the shallow breaths and shaking hands. The subdued signs of nerves and excitement mixing as you finally get his cock free.

He feels heavy in your hand, already semi hard before you even start. You give him an experimental stroke or two before pressing gentle kisses down his shaft as you thumb around the head and slit. You hear a sharp intake of breath as you fondle his balls with your free hand. Kisses turning into kitten licks as you make your way back up; swirling your tongue around the head and then doing it all again.

One sharp breath turns to two, then three. Every time you circle the head you can see him holding his breath. Whether in pleasure or anticipation, you didn’t know. What you _did_ know, is that you were _loving_ the hungry look in his eyes as you teased him.

“ _Little cutie_ …” His tone was heavy, almost a threat in itself. You stare up at him with a smirk of your own.

“Hrmm? Something wrong?” You kitten lick your way around the top, he groans softly before responding.

“If you drag it out too much little cutie… The teams. Will have to start packing up.” He manages, pausing when you dig your tongue into his slit. “Unless you’re a little slut that _wants_ them to see us. Is that what you want little cutie? Do you want Iwa-chan to walk in and watch me fuck you?”

His words spur you to wrap your mouth around the head, slowly working your way down with a moan. “Oh _yes~_ , just like that my cute little slut. You like hearing that I won’t stop?” You moan, throat relaxing as you push yourself deeper. “That I don’t care who comes through that door… you’re _my little slut and I’m not stopping until you break._ ” The answering moan travels up his dick as he threads his fingers into your hair.

You stay like that for a moment. Moaning around the cock buried in your throat, as he alternates between petting and pulling on your hair. Having hit your limit you draw back for a breath. Setting a steady rhythm you begin working his shaft with your mouth.

“You look so beautiful…” You gaze up at him as you take him into your throat. “So fucking pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock like that.” You can feel his grip tighten in your hair. “Your throat feels so fucking good… makes me wanna face fuck you and watch as you swallow every single drop of my cum. _Right down your pretty little throat._ ” You moan at the thought, clenching around nothing. “Would you like that, my cute little slut?” You try to nod despite his cock being buried in your throat. You’re regretfully forced off his cock when he stands up.

“Well, I did promise to give you _everything_ you asked for…” He murmurs. Pulling you up so that you were once again staring down his now hardened cock. “I’m gonna use that slutty throat of yours and you’re going to swallow every last drop… _like a good little slut._ Aren’t you?” He coos.

You barely have time to nod before he shoves you back down his cock until he hits the back of your throat. He groans once, savoring the feel of your throat squeezing around him. A second hand tangles into your hair as he pulls back. He immediately thrusts forward, once again burying himself deep inside your throat. You moan as he sets a comfortable pace. From your new vantage point you stare up at him with tears prickling your eyes. His face is beautifully twisted into one of pleasure as he continues fucking your mouth.

“You like when I fuck your pretty little face?” Your answer comes out as a muffled moan. “Ahh fuck, you look so good taking my cock like this… you better get ready to swallow like a good little slut for me…”

His pace speeds up as you try to focus on breathing, but it’s almost impossible when you can _see_ him starting to come undone. The way he bites his lip and closes his eyes in concentration as his hips start to lose rhythm. Thrusting wild and erratic as he moans. Burying himself deep as cum shoots down your throat.

He pulls back, breathing heavily. You swallow, licking your lips at his still leaking cock. You grin devilishly, licking up his mess. You savor his taste before pulling the tip back into your mouth. You suck him dry as he moans. Hands bury themselves in your hair as he struggles to remain standing.

“ _L-l_ _-l_ _ittle cutie…_ ” He moans out, breathless. You pull back with a soft _pop._ You lick your lips one last time, just for show.

“Yes?” You ask innocently. He eyes you warily.

“Are you trying to kill me woman?” You shrug.

“I was just ‘ _taking my time_ ’ and making sure I ‘ _swallowed_ _ **every last drop~**_ _’_.”

“You…” He laughs. “ _You_ \- are an absolute _menace._ ” You smile and climb into his lap.

“I was only trying to follow your orders… _daddy_.” The last word comes out just as sultry as you intend and you can feel him twitch with interest.

“Oh yea?” He hums. “I suppose I should be rewarding you for being such a good little slut… shouldn’t I?” The look in his eyes as he stares you down, shoots straight to your aching core. He presses your lips together. Tongue forcing itself way into your mouth. You moan as he licks his way around your mouth.

There was no ‘ _wrestling for dominance_ ’, he took what he wanted and you freely gave it. Hips rolled, hair was tugged and moans escaped you both as you tangled together. With one hand tangled in your hair and the other pulling your hips closer. You were pressed flush against his body as he stole your breath and grew hard against your exposed pussy.

“T-tooru!” You gasp against his lips, breaking the kiss. He growls against your ear.

“Wrong name… Try again little cutie.” He bites your ear as you gasp out.

“ _Daddy~”_ It turns to a moan on your lips as he thrusts up sharply, grinding against you.

“Good girl…” You moan, making a quick mental note to thank your friend for all the details of her sex life. You never expected to be putting them to good use like _this_.

You’re bucking your hips insistently when he starts to chuckle.

“So _eager…_ ” He bites your lip. “Do you want my cock _that_ badly? Hmmm?” You nod, biting back a moan. “Ah ah… Use your words.”

“ _P-p-_ _p_ _lease…”_ You stutter.

“C’mon little cutie, you can do better then _that.”_ He begins rubbing small circles around your clit. “Try again.”

“D-daddy… Ple- _ah_. Please, _oh god please… please fuck me daddy!”_

“Gladly.” Is the only warning you get before he lifts your hips and slams them down. Sheathing himself fully inside you.

Your moans mingle together as you clench around him. His grip on your hips is tight, holding you flush against him.

“Oh fuck… You’re so fucking _tight_.”

“Please daddy…” You moan as he twitches inside you. “Please fuck me.” He chuckles.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” His grip loosens enough that you can move again. “Take what you want… _my cute little_ _ **slut**_.” For a moment you short circuit. He gently prompts you, lifting your hips slowly. The delicious friction serves as your reboot. Moaning loudly as you set your own pace. Reveling in the feeling of being full and the friction as you ride his cock.

“Beautiful.” You blush as he stares at you. With one hand on your hip to help keep you steady and the other working your clit. He had sat back to watch the show, the show being you. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you pull him in for a sloppy kiss, never breaking pace. It’s a passionate mess of tongue, teeth and drool, but it feels _right_. You can feel your orgasm creeping up, coiling in your belly as you ride him like your life depends on it. Noticing the rising pace he breaks your kiss to ask.

“ _Oh_? Are you getting close again my cute little slut?” You nod. “Use your words.” His grip tightens slightly, just enough to hinder the pace you n _eed._

“ _Ah…_ I’m sorry daddy…” His grip loosens, allowing you to continue building up the pressure that was almost ready to burst.

“Such a slut… riding my cock like that, when you can’t even answer my questions.” _Questions? When? Oh._ As your hazy brain tries to catch up he reminds you. “So if you want to keep riding this cock you’re going to answer me little cutie… Are. You. Close?”

“Yes! Yes Daddy! Please, _please_ let me cum this time…” He groans into your neck, biting the soft flesh there. The fingers working your clit speed up. The coil in your belly becoming impossibly tight and ready to snap.

“Cum for me, my cute little slut. Cum all over daddy’s cock like a good little slut.” You moan, his words pushing you over the edge. Unraveling above him as he works you through it.

“So beautiful.” He whispers as you slump forward, breathing heavily. You squeak as he picks you up. Cock still buried deep inside and stirring up your over sensitive pussy.

“To-Tooru?”

“Ah ah. We’re not done yet my little cutie.” Your eyes go wide as your back hits the wall.

“But… but I just came!” You squeak. His smile is almost predatory. His tone was enough to send shivers down your spine.

“Daddy was so nice... letting you cum on his cock like that. Are you telling me I’m _not_ allowed to fill this cute little pussy more?” You can’t help but moan as he kisses your neck, littering bite marks down your throat. “Don’t you _want_ to get filled up with daddy’s cum? Won’t you be my _good little slut_?” You moan, clenching around him.

“Yes… I’m sorry daddy. Please, _please_ use me more… I wanna feel your cum inside me. _Please.”_

“ _See_? I knew you could be a good slut.” He bites down hard as he begins thrusting into you, groaning against your neck.

You can feel your eyes rolling back as he sets a fast pace, groaning against your skin. Your eyes drift shut, lost in sensations.

“Look at me.” He growls. The intensity of his gaze was memorizing. Those chocolate orbs fixed on your face like he could stare straight into your soul.

“ _Tooru~”_ The moan escapes you, loud and wanton.

“Now now little cutie, if you keep being loud like that _someone’s_ going to hear us.” You nod, biting your lip in a failed attempt to keep yourself quiet. He slows for a moment.

“As much as I love those sweet noises you make… You _need_ to keep quiet.” He grabs something from his pocket and raises it to your lips.

“Open.” You obey without thinking. Only to have something fabric stuffed into your mouth. He leans in, resuming his brutal pace as he growls against your ear.

“Now you can be as loud as you want… Those cute little panties of yours should muffle you enough that even if you scream in pleasure on my cock, only I can hear you.”

The panties soon become necessary as he finds your g-spot and begins working your clit again. Your moans grow in intensity as he works your body ever closer to another orgasm.

Your muffled cries of his name seem to spur him on. Each groan and thrust sinking into your core until you’re moments from release.

“Cum with me.” He commands. “Cum with me _right now.”_ As he drives his hips harder, losing all sense of rhythm you _do_ scream. Muffled by the gag but still his name on your lips; you cum _hard._ Back arching off the wall as you find purchase in his shoulders. Nails digging in hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood that stain his shirt. He follows seconds later. Biting into your neck hard enough to make you cry out his name a second time. “ _Fuuuck…”_ Hips stuttering to a stop, he rests you both against the wall. You spit out the gag and take in his head resting on your shoulder. You run your fingers gently through his hair.

Foot steps and chatter in the hallway interrupts the moment as you both realize the game must’ve ended… and before long the teams would be putting away the equipment. With mischief in his eyes he turns to you.

“Can you walk little cutie?” His voice was still a little raspy.

“I think so?” He smiles, gently setting you on your feet only for you to stumble into him.

“I guess not.” He smirks. “I didn’t realize I fucked you _that_ good…” You laugh against his chest.

“Well, as long as you’re taking responsibility.”

“Shall I carry you out?” You roll your eyes with a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t that look a little suspicious?”

“Would it?” You roll your eyes at him.

“Can I have my panties back?” With a quick look around he grabs them from their spot on the floor before pocketing them. “To- ah, Oikawa?” He hums.

“I preferred when you used my first name.” You blush.

“Oh, okay. Um, Tooru. I-I kinda need those.” You say pointing.

“Nope.” He leans in to whisper. “I’ll hold onto them until next time.” You shiver at his words and their meaning. “Besides, they’re soaked.” You can feel the blush creeping up your neck as you pull your skirt a little lower as if it would prevent your inevitable embarrassment.

As the door begins to open you panic and Tooru sweeps you up causing you to yelp.

“Sorry love, it seems they _don’t_ have sports tape after all…”

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be in here.” You don’t recognize the player, but he was wearing a blue jersey.

“My bad about that, I was hoping you guys would have some sports tape. This little cutie tripped on the stairs and twisted her ankle.” You nod, still to startled to speak.

“Ah, I think we ran out a few days ago… Do you need help getting her to the car or anything?” You internally freak out, staring up at Tooru and wondering how he could be so calm… _Is this sort of thing normal for him?_

“No I’ve got this. She was just really hoping to see the end of the game. Weren’t you cutie?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nod fervently.

“Well, sorry for the interruption. We’ll be on our way now.” He smiles charmingly as he carries you out the door. “Shame we won’t be saying bye to Iwa-chan…” He murmurs to you. “I would’ve enjoyed watching you act all cute and embarrassed like this.”

“OI!” He turns in surprise at the familiar voice. “You forgot your jacket damn Pervykawa!” Even Tooru jumps a little as Iwaizumi approaches you.

“Always so mean Iwa-chan… Can’t you ever use my name?” You giggle at the irony.

“She can’t even walk…” Iwaizumi groans, draping the jacket over your legs. “How many times to I have to tell you to _stop having sex in the equipment room._ ” You bury your face in your hands. “ _At least_ stop forgetting your shit.” Tooru laughs.

“Iwa-chan is always so cute when he’s mad. Not as cute as you though little cutie.”

“Just let me melt into a puddle and disappear already.” You mumble embarrassed. Iwaizumi takes pity on you and dismiss’ himself.

“Don’t do it again.. Shittykawa.” He smiles and laughs as Iwaizumi walks away.

“Hrmmm… are you sure you wouldn’t rather come home with me?” Your head whips up. “Ah, so readable little cutie. I was thinking more along the lines of a hot bath… but if you want to go again I can make that happen.” His voice drops lower. “And this time you can scream my name all you want. No gag necessary.” Your cheeks burn an even brighter red.

“A bath sounds nice…” You mutter in embarrassment.

_**A few months later…** _

“So _another_ volleyball match huh?” You roll your eyes at your best friend who’s currently making suggestive faces at you. “Is that the _only_ way you two know how to get your rocks off?” You scoff.

“No. It’s not. Thank you very much.”

“So what? It’s only _good_ in public…?”

“I’ll have you know he’s good in bed, or floors or showers or _anywhere,_ Mrs. Noseypants. Also, we don’t fuck at _every_ game.”

“Right, the one’s where either you’re working or he’s playing are strict _no-public-sex-zones_. At least until _after_ the match that is…”

“Oh my god. _Shut up!”_ You laugh. “I still insist _you’re_ the kinkier one.” She shrugs, not moving to deny it.

A knock at the door makes you’re heart flutter.

“Tooru, you’re just in time.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Just in time to save me from her _judgment_.” You stick out your tongue as he chuckles.

“Ready to go little cutie?”

“Always.”

“USE PROTECTION!” She hollers after you.

You sigh and shake your head at her antics.

“I’d argue you need to worry _less_ about protection and _more_ about not forgetting your panties for Iwa-chan to find.”

“ _You were the one that threw them across the room!”_ He only chuckles in response. “Besides, this time... _I’m not wearing any.”_


End file.
